A Bouquet For You
by ArtsyChick
Summary: Flowers symbolize a variety of things, from love to honesty to rejection; in this case, they are symbols in a series of oneshots featuring the cast of "Skulduggery Pleasant" and varying degrees of Valduggery-ness.
1. Pink Roses and Sunflowers

**A/N: **There are a ton of drabbles on here, and I wanted to contribute because I love this series too. I don't remember where the flowers thing came from, but I thought it was a cool idea so I decided to run with it. All the drabbles will feature Skulduggery and Valkyrie, with special appearances by other characters from the series, and since I support Valduggery (when Val is older), there will be some of that. One more note; Valkyrie's age will be stated at the beginning, so please read and review!

Valkyrie/Stephanie: age 12

* * *

_A pink rose is for friendship, a sunflower for adoration…_

Skulduggery glanced over and watched Stephanie's head loll forward, then snap back up. Her eyelids fluttered and she'd watch the streetlights for a moment, then they would drift closed and she'd fight sleep again. Finally, she gave up her struggle and her head dropped against her seat. Her lips parted, and her dark hair fell forward into her eyes, her bangs quivering when she exhaled.

The light flashed red, and Skulduggery eased onto the brake and turned toward her again. She sighed in her sleep, and his perpetual grin widened almost imperceptibly; she was actually kind of cute with her eyes closed and her mouth shut.

He shrugged out of his overcoat and draped it across her still form and, after a few more moments of watching her, extended a gloved hand to gently nudge her head onto his shoulder. Without the padding of his overcoat he realized his shoulder would be hard and sharp on her head, but Stephanie didn't seem to mind as she snuggled closer.

He sighed as the light flicked green and he stepped on the gas. What was he getting himself into? He had no reason, no _right_ to drag this innocent girl into his dangerous world of magic and intrigue, even if that was what she wanted.

_Then again, _he thought, glancing down at Stephanie's face, _that's why I like her_. Maybe that was why he hadn't protested too much when she had instigated herself as his partner.

Stephanie shifted against his arm, and he dropped his attention to her again. His heart melted as her lips curled up in a small smile and she sighed again.

He loved this girl. Not like he'd loved his Ardelle or anything, but like a little sister or a daughter. Stephanie was witty and clever and kind, not to mention quite pretty for a girl of twelve.

But she had her faults. Stephanie was annoying and obnoxious, far too straightforward for her own good, and she ran headfirst into danger without thinking. He learned all these things right after he met her because Gordon hated to mention his favorite niece's flaws.

Skulduggery shook his head slightly. This was far too much to be thinking about just because Stephanie looked cute when she was sleeping. Finally, her house came into view and he pulled up and turned the car off.

He didn't want to wake her. She'd been through enough that night; she deserved a little sleep. He moved his shoulder and her head fell lightly into his lap, then he reached around and got a grip on her legs. Carefully, he pulled her out of the car and slid his arms around her. The warmth from her body seeped into his bones as he strode up to the house, displaced the air around his feet and rose to land lightly on the roof. He flipped the latch on the outside of the window, stepped through, and laid her gently on the bed.

Then he sighed again. He really ought to get a pet or something.

age 12


	2. Violets and Geraniums

**A/N: **I always wondered why Valkyrie wasn't ever sad when Gordon died. If I was as close to my uncle as she was to Gordon, _I_ would be sad.

Valkyrie: age 12

* * *

_A violet is for faithfulness, a geranium for comfort…_

Valkyrie stood, gazing at the headstone again. A lump formed in her throat and her breath quickened as she forced herself not to cry.

The falling snow caught in her hair and dangled in the strands hanging before her eyes. For now it was just Gordon and her. Well, a headstone and her.

It wasn't fair that Gordon was no longer around. There were so many things Valkyrie had wanted to ask him, so many things she had wanted to say; now she would never get to.

It just wasn't fair.

Footsteps crunched in the snow behind her but Valkyrie didn't move. She didn't want to see anyone right now, not when she was weak and vulnerable; not when she was crying.

"Hey," a warm, smooth voice whispered in her ear.

"Hi." She wiped her hand across her eyes and then on her coat.

"Gordon was a good man. He'll be missed." Skulduggery Pleasant glanced at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Why would you ask that?" She ran a hand across her eyes again, praying she'd caught the tears before they could slip out.

He was silent for a minute before asking quietly, "Are you crying Valkyrie?"

"No." Her eyes betrayed her as tears streaked down her cheeks. "Why would I be crying for Gordon? So what if he gave me a house and a fortune. He didn't really do anything for me. Besides, _he_ had to go and find that stupid Scepter and get himself killed. It's his own fault he's dead."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not. Stop putting words in my mouth."

Skulduggery reached over and placed a gloved hand on her trembling shoulder, and Valkyrie bit her lip to contain her sob. "You know," he said, "I'd understand if you cried." She didn't respond; she couldn't even if she'd wanted to. If she did, her voice would crack and ruin everything

Skulduggery reached into his pocket and withdrew the gold watch. "I have to get going. I suppose I'll see you around?" Valkyrie nodded. He patted her shoulder one last time and turned to go.

"Wait," she said softly, spinning to face him. He stopped and she gave him a wan smile as tears streaked down her cheeks. "Maybe... I'll t-take that advice after all."

He came back and enveloped her in a hug. She bunched his coat in her hands as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Why, Skulduggery? Why Gordon? Why us? Why _me_?"

"You want a reason. I wish I could give one to you."

"Does it ever get any easier?" she whimpered. "Losing people, the grieving process, anything?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "I'd like to say that it does, that after a while it doesn't hurt anymore, but then I'd be lying to you."

"Does it ever go away?"

"For a while it'll feel like there's a hole in your heart and that you can't ever fill it. Then, eventually, it won't hurt as much because you'll stop being angry or upset and you'll only be able to remember the good times you had." He paused. "I can't say that the pain will ever go completely away. But you learn to live with it. To cope. To survive."

"Is that what you did? Coped?"

"I did. And I will continue to do so. Gordon was my friend too."

Valkyrie buried her nose in his overcoat. "I miss him."

"I know, kid. I miss him too."

age 12


	3. Peonies and Hyacinths

**A/N: **Skulduggery never talks about his family, but I would imagine he still misses them and feels guilty about their deaths. All of their names were my own idea so I didn't steal them from anyone.

Val: age 14

* * *

_A peony is for healing, a hyacinth for sincerity…_

Valkyrie quickly stripped down to her underwear and pulled on a tank top and a pair of plain grey sweatpants. Finally, she would be able make up all those hours of sleep she'd been deprived of for so long, though she hadn't really minded—if she was staying out late it was because she was with Skulduggery or Tanith, and that was quite fun in itself.

But during the last week, she had rarely seen her skeletal partner. Skulduggery had dropped by once, on Monday, to tell her he was going to be out of town on a business trip—and no, she couldn't accompany him—so she could practice and catch up on her sleep if she wished. Tanith was in London on business as well, though there were significant differences in both of her friends' departures.

Tanith was happy to return to her native city for a little while, plus the British Sanctuary was promoting her anyway, so she had been excited to leave.

Skulduggery, however, had been somewhat downcast when he had left her, dreadfully vague and quiet when he stopped by Monday night to inform her he was going. Ignoring the wrenching feeling in her gut, she had joked that he better bring her a souvenir. He'd laughed too, but it was a hollow sound and it hurt her ears to hear it. Patting her head, Skulduggery had climbed off her roof, got into his priceless Bentley, and drove off.

Although she enjoyed her sleep, she'd rather be out with her friends solving crime and catching bad guys and surviving on the two or three hours she was able to catch occasionally.

Valkryie sighed. There was nothing she could do but wait for her friends to return and put this whole episode behind them.

She migrated to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and washed her face. As she scrubbed her skin, she heard a distant _tap-tap-tap_ from her bedroom. Quickly drying off her face on a fluffy white towel, she practically ran down the hallway to her bedroom, her heart pounding with excitement.

Someone had returned! A friend, they were back, she could go on living the other, better half of her double life!

Trying to contain her enthusiasm, she casually flipped the latch and pushed up the pane, poking her head out into the crisp, cool night air. "Hey Skulduggery," she said, grinning.

Skulduggery Pleasant stood on the roof of her house, completely garbed from head to toe so no bone was visible. He had been staring out but turned at her call and nodded. "Hello," he said, his velvety voice floating on the air. Valkryie never realized until that moment how much she had missed his presence.

Skulduggery took a step closer. "How are you?" he asked.

Valkryie shrugged. "Bored out of my mind, but well rested. How was your trip?"

He shrugged. "Okay. Are you busy?"

"Just getting ready for bed."

"Can you spare me a minute?"

"Of course."

"Come out here."

Valkryie didn't hesitate for a moment. She slid her fingers into his offered hand and he helped her climb out the window and onto the roof.

Outside, a breeze whistled past her ears and played with the long strands of dark hair hanging about her face. The shingles were rough to her bare feet, but she had built up so many calluses by now she hardly felt them. Skulduggery hadn't let go of her hand and he led her to the highest point of the roof, where the attic was located. He gestured for her to sit down and she did as he pulled off the gigantic sunglasses and unwound the scarf from his face, letting it hang around his neck. Then he sat down beside her.

They sat in silence for a while, the wind whipping through her hair and pulling it across her face so she couldn't see. She reached up, grabbed it in one hand, and held it at her shoulder so only a few escaped strands could fly.

Finally, Skulduggery broke the silence. His voice was so soft she had to strain to hear his words.

"I wasn't on a business trip," he said.

Valkryie looked at him, surprised. "Wait, so you _lied_ to me?" she said accusingly. "Then what were you doing all this..."

"I was up north."

"Up north? What's up north?"

Instead of answering, he responded with another question. "Valkryie, do you know what the date is today?"

She paused. "It's October nineteenth, right? But I don't see the significance of..."

"Do you remember when we first met and I told you about the war with Mevolent?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I told you about how I died?"

Valkryie strained to remember. "You said... you said Serpine killed you, after he tortured you and..."

"Do you remember the date?" His voice had hardened with impatience and Valkryie was taken aback with his tone but she forced herself to remember.

"It was the twenty-third of October." Her voice was icy and she wouldn't look at him.

He heard the tone of her voice and he slouched beside her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. But I don't see how... _that_ day is related to today."

"Did I tell you how Serpine lured me in? How he captured me?"

Of course she knew; it haunted her dreams sometimes. "He killed your wife and child in front of you," she murmured, looking down at her feet.

Skulduggery nodded. "Can you guess why today is significant then? And why I was up north the past week?"

Still confused, she lifted her eyes. He looked back at her and, although he was a skeleton and his mouth was stuck in a perpetual grin, the sorrow was so plain on his face that suddenly everything clicked. "Oh... Skulduggery, I'm so sorry..."

"Did _you_ kill my wife and child?"

The question caught her off guard. "What? No, of course not!"

"Then what have you to be sorry for? You didn't do anything Stephanie."

What was with him? The tones, the questions... and now this slip of the tongue, calling her by her given name; he hadn't called her that since she'd taken the name of Valkryie Cain. But she knew what it was.

Skulduggery stared down the roof. "Even after all these years, it still hurts," he mumbled. He lifted his head and looked at her. "Sorry for dragging you out here so late," he said. "I just... I thought you should know... You can go back in now, if you want."

Valkryie sighed. "Don't be an idiot, Skulduggery," she said, although tears were hovering just behind her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you out here all by yourself."

His perpetual grin widened, and he slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her over. "Thanks kiddo. I appreciate it."

Valkryie nodded. "Hey, Skulduggery?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come back today? If today was the day they..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Why did you come back today?"

He stiffened, but again he looked down at her and she could feel her cheeks growing hot. "Because... because I didn't want to be alone today," he whispered, so softly she almost missed it. "I didn't want to spend today in a cemetery or in a hotel room. I wanted to be here." The next words were there but he didn't say them. He didn't need to; she knew what they were.

_With you._

She leaned against his arm and they stared up at the sky together. "What were their names?" she asked quietly.

He was silent a minute, then he said, "Her name was Ardelle. Our son's name was Trevor."

"Was she pretty?"

He laughed quietly. "The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, with eyes the color of ivy. Actually, she looked an awful lot like you. Well, I suppose you look like her."

"Then she _must_ have been beautiful."

Again he laughed, and it didn't sound so hollow anymore. "It's funny."

"_I_ didn't think death _was_ funny."

"No, not funny ha-ha, funny as in strange, weird. A lot like you, in fact, and in more ways than one."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Why is it funny-strange?"

"Well, we were planning on having a second child. I really wanted a little girl. Ardelle… she wanted to name our next baby… well, you probably don't care."

Now she was curious and she tugged on his sleeve. "No, no, tell me. What were you going to name her?"

"Stephanie."

"I'm sorry?"

"Stephanie. If we had a girl, Ardelle wanted to name her Stephanie." He tilted his head. "That was probably part of the reason why I didn't _completely_ shun your assistance."

Valkyrie nodded. "That's cool," she murmured. "She probably would've turned out like you."

"Yeah, probably."

"That's not necessarily a compliment."

"Yeah, I know." He glanced down at her. "Hey, are you cold?"

"What? Uh..." Skulduggery didn't wait for her answer, and he slipped out of his overcoat and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled the collar close and buried her nose in the tan fabric. "Thanks Skulduggery."

"No." He looked at her again, then reached up with one long, gloved finger, and tapped her lightly on the nose. "Thank _you_."

She laughed and they lay back against the shingles and stared up at the sky. The stars glittered like diamonds on blue satin, the moon an enormous pearl among them. Valkryie snuggled up against his arm and sighed, and after a few minutes with her eyes closed, she drifted off into slumber.


	4. Wisterias

**A/N:** I threw in the Frank Sinatra thing because I was inspired by NerdySkeleton's "His and Her Broken Bones."

Val: age 13

* * *

_A wisteria is for steadfastness..._

When the nightmares came, Valkyrie was powerless. She writhed in her bed, cold sweat breaking out across her skin and soaking her sheets. Her muscles tensed and she ground her teeth hard and her hands clenched the mattress and tore at her hair and clothes and it was a wonder she got any sleep at all.

Skulduggery was worried about her, and she knew it. It was written all over his face—as much as can be written on the face of a skeleton—when he would show up at her window in the middle of the night to get her for a case.

She hated that he was worried about her, that she seemed weak because she couldn't handle the horrific dreams that haunted her at night. But what she hated more was the fact that the dreams made her seem that way. But there was nothing she could do.

Sometimes Skulduggery would bring her home and he would stay with her. Occasionally she would ask him too; most nights she wouldn't. Regardless, his presence put her mind at ease—even if half the time it was unwanted—and she could fall asleep much easier if he was seated beside her bed.

Every night he would do this she would thank him, and he would just tilt his head and nod in acknowledgement.

Sometimes he would talk her to sleep. He would tell her stories about cases he had been, about people he'd met and places he'd been, about things he had done. Usually he would have her giggling so badly she would forget about all the bad things in her life and they wouldn't ever cross her mind. Occasionally her heart would be pounding with the suspense, but he usually ended this by making her giggle again. Then, once he'd got her drowsy enough, she would drift into slumber.

She knew that this wasn't the end of his watch, because there were many times when she would wake up panting or screaming and he would be there, hugging her and rocking her back and forth and telling her she was all right.

"Go back to sleep," he'd murmur.

"I don't want to," she'd reply, although that was all she'd say. The words perched on the tip of her tongue were never spoken, but they never needed to be.

_I'm scared._

"I'll be here Valkyrie. No one will get you, I promise." He'd lay her back down, fluff her pillows, and hum a few lines from a Frank Sinatra song, which had a strange, soothing effect on her.

"Hey, Skulduggery?" she'd murmur sleepily, even as her eyes were closing again.

"Hmm?"

No matter the reason, her answer was always the same. "Thank you."

And so was his. "You're welcome."


	5. Amaryllis

**A/N: **Based on the story "So Pretty" by Lady-Alyss. Starts with Valkyrie.

Val: age 17

* * *

_An amaryllis is for the dramatic..._

"I hate you."

"I know."

"But I mean it today."

"So you say."

"You're making me wear a dress Skulduggery."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's a stupid answer."

"I don't understand why I have to explain it to you."

"Do it anyway."

"Valkryie, you are wearing a dress because this is your prom and if you don't wear a dress you will look silly."

"Okay, why I am even going to the prom in the first place?"

"Because it'll be fun. You don't spend enough time at school among kids your own age."

"That's because I'd rather be spending time with a dead skeleton detective, a violent sword-wielding woman, a beautiful but evil librarian lady, and a scarred-up tailor."

"You called me a dead skeleton detective."

"…Yes."

"That's very repetitive of you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm dead, so it makes sense that I am a skeleton because I am walking a very fine line between death and life."

"You're getting off topic!"

"…Yes."

"Why?"

"Because frankly, I am afraid of you. Stop laughing, I'm serious. When you hit me it quite literally hurts. I fear I may be getting emotionally scarred from spending so much time with you."

"You're a moron."

"And you still have to wear that dress and go to a prom and spend time with loads of other hormonally-crazed teenagers who'll be dancing, drinking, and doing a variety of other inappropriate things."

"Whoop-dee-freakin'-doo."

"On second thought… let's go back home."

"Oh, and just when I was getting all excited too. What, afraid of a few gawky, pimply boys flirting with me Skulduggery?"

"No I am not."

"Then why are we turning around?"

"Because I am afraid _for _them."

"You're a jerk."

"I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh."

"What?"

"That's actually kinda sweet."

"Don't get all mushy on me. Maybe your father will get you transferred to an all-girls school."

"Okay, I hate you again."

"Yeah, I know."


	6. Lilacs and Daisies

**A/N: **Had a super-long story, so I split it in half. Based on the song "Last Christmas," and I was listening to the version by Taylor Swift.

Val: age 16

* * *

_A lilac is for a first love, a daisy for innocence…_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day you gave it away_

Valkyrie had never had a crush on a boy before, so the first time she developed one she thought… well, at first she shunned it but, with a little encouragement from Tanith and her mother, she decided to nourish the feelings and relish the idea that there was someone out there who could make her heart race and her breath shallow and anxious about every little thing. But, as it would turn out Logan Caruthers, the boy in her Chemistry class that her reflection had first noticed when he asked to be her lab partner and whom Valkyrie had built a whole plethora of emotions for, didn't feel the same way.

She had been dumb enough to fall under his spell and had actually _begged_ Skulduggery to let her go to school for a couple days, just to see how it would pan out. Of course Skulduggery didn't know that; she would never admit to developing feelings for a classmate, especially one she had hardly acknowledged in all the years she had gone to school with him.

It was nearing the holidays and a lot of girls were working up the nerve to ask the boys they liked to the Sadie Hawkins Winter Wonderland Dance that was held every year. Valkyrie had summoned up every ounce of her courage and had approached Logan in the hallway at his locker, swarmed by his friends.

"Hey Logan," she said, shyly brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, hey Stephanie," he said, smiling down at her—he was actually a couple inches taller than her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, hold on." He grabbed his books out of his locker and slammed it, then waved goodbye at all his boorish friends, who were oohing and making kissing sounds and generally embarrassing Valkyrie in every sense of the word.

They walked down the hall together until Valkyrie stopped near a corner when they were far enough away from his friends.

"So, a-are you going to the dance?" she asked. She had never been this nervous, even when she had been facing evil sorcerers and giant monsters and stared death in the face, but now her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears she was sure Logan could hear it.

"I dunno, maybe," he said in response, running a hand through his slightly wavy blonde hair. "Why do you ask Stephanie?"

She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, like silver he'd rolled in his mouth before saying aloud. It was almost as nice as listening to Skulduggery say it; maybe even more so.

"W-well, I was wondering… if, maybe… youwouldliketogotothedancewithme." She said the last bit so quickly the words blended together almost unintelligibly and she was afraid he wouldn't understand or that he would think she was silly and laugh at her or he would shake his head exasperatedly or—

"I'd really like to, Stephanie…"

Her heart soared.

"…but I heard Melanie Cooper was gonna ask me…"

And it just as suddenly plummeted to the floor and was stomped on by hundreds of feet passing by.

"…and so I'm kind of holding out for her, you know?"

"Oh." The words hung in the air, and she felt like she was going to burst into tears right then and there. "Okay."

"But I really appreciate the offer," Logan said quickly, running his hand through his hair again. "I do like you, Stephanie, but I just… I kind of… I really like Melanie."

"Okay." Her voice had dropped to a whisper and she hated her given name more than she had in her entire life.

"I'm sorry. Maybe the next dance or something?"

"Sure."

"So… I guess I'll see you in Chemistry."

_Yeah right!!_ It flitted through her mind but she restrained herself from screaming it at him and setting him on fire. Skulduggery _did_ say she had a problem controlling herself when she got angry. Her powers probably wouldn't work if she were this emotional anyway.

But all she said was, "Okay."

Logan nodded and scurried away, and when the bell rang Valkyrie ducked into the girls' bathroom and dug out her mobile. She found Skulduggery's number in her list of contacts and dialed it. He answered after two rings, and she didn't know how she managed not to break down sobbing over the receiver but she didn't, and she asked if he could come pick her up.

"What do you want me to tell them?" he asked sarcastically. "That you're the partner of a living skeleton detective and we're off to solve a magical murder mystery? I suppose you want me to mention names too, huh? Hope I'll scare them so you can get out of a test or something?"

"J-just say you're my dad and I have a dentist appointment or something," she murmured, too tired to be angry and snap at him.

He must've heard her tone because his voice immediately softened. "Did something happen Valkyrie?"

She rubbed her eyes. "N-no, I just don't feel good and my parents won't come get me if I call with that excuse."

"Okay. I'll call and meet you out front, all right?"

"Okay."

Ten minutes later she was sitting in the passenger seat of Skulduggery's priceless Bentley and refusing to cry a single tear. Skulduggery let her sit in silence and drove her back home without a word between them.

When he pulled up in front of her house, they sat in silence for a while. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

She shook her head.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She shrugged.

"Will you _please_ talk to me?"

Again, she shrugged.

"Did something happen?"

Nod.

"Did someone hurt you?"

Slower nod.

"Do you want me to go beat them up? I will, you know."

A small smile cracked her mask, but she shook her head.

He reached over and took her chin in his gloved hand, then tilted her head so she was looking into his empty eye sockets. "I don't want you to feel bad, Valkyrie. It makes _me_ feel bad, and you know how much I hate that, don't you?" She nodded. "You know you can talk to me, right? If it's about girly stuff I can't say I'll be of much help, but I'm a good listener."

"I know."

"Good." He patted her head and let her go, and she climbed out of the car and waved at him. He waved back and then revved the engine and pulled away from the curb, disappearing around the corner. It was only after she was locked in the confines of her room did she break down and start to cry.


	7. Poppies and Pink Carnations

**A/N: **Second half of the previous story.

Val: age 16

* * *

_A poppy is for consolation, a pink carnation for gratitude… _

_This year, to save me from tears,  
I'll give it to someone special_

Valkyrie sat in the corner of the room and tried very, very hard not to cry. She was at Gordon's house and her parents had invited both sides of their respective families over for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. She rather liked her mother's side, and her father's was just annoying and rotten and she would've ignored them anyway, even if the world was ending.

Okay, maybe not quite _that_ dramatic.

All of Valkyrie's real friends were busy—Tanith was in London visiting her family, Ghastly was working, China was cataloguing her library, and she hadn't been in contact with Skulduggery in three days. China had said he was following up an investigation on the continent but that he sent his regards. But it wouldn't have mattered what they were doing; they wouldn't have been invited on account of being highly powerful mages and rather weird people to boot.

She was also in a very poor mood because she knew that the one boy of her dreams—probably the only boy that would ever be of her dreams—had, two days earlier, danced the night away with stupid Melanie Cooper.

Stupid Melanie Cooper.

Her parents weren't keeping too close an eye on her, knowing what a foul mood she was in _and_ knowing how she would turn her sorrow into anger very quickly and attack whoever was dumb enough to approach her. When the Toxic Twins had come up, expecting to make fun of her like they usually did, she let loose with such a string of insults they burst into identical sobs and went crying to Beryl. Valkyrie decided it was probably time to lay low and disappear for a while.

She meandered up the stairs and found herself heading for Gordon's study. She knew Echo-Gordon was downstairs, laughing at Beryl and admiring her mother, so she could be alone long enough to regain control of her emotions and calm down.

She pulled open the door and pulled open the curtains to let in some natural light. Downstairs was flooded with ugly yellow light, but up here she could be surrounded and immersed in shimmering sunlight to her heart's content.

It had snowed the previous night, so the light filtering in was rather blinding, but it was refreshing to gaze out on a real winter wonderland. _That_ thought just made her sad all over again and she turned away from the window with a sigh.

Her mobile began to vibrate impatiently in the dainty little purse she'd been forced to carry, since the dress she was equally forced into wearing possessed no pockets for her to place it in. She dug it out and glanced at the name flashing on the little screen: Skulduggery.

She flipped up the cover, took a deep breath, and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Where are you?"

"At Gordon's for a lame Christmas party with both sides of the family. Why?"

"I'm going to take a guess and say you have wandered away from the festivities to somewhere else. Where have you wandered?"

"Up to Gordon's study."

"Don't move." And the line clicked off.

With nothing better to do and it being too soon to return downstairs, Valkyrie sat in her uncle's chair and waited. Fifteen minutes later there came a tap from the window, and Valkyrie turned around to find her skeletal partner knocking at the pane.

"Hey," he said when she opened the window and he climbed in. He looked her up and down, taking in the violet velvet dress with the red silk rose pinned in her dark hair. "You look nice."

She smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Sure."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "China said you were on a case on the continent."

"Oh, right. I told her to tell you that if you asked."

She frowned. "So you lied to me?"

"Yes, and no. But mostly yes."

"You're a goon."

"You didn't let me finish. I _couldn't_ tell you what I was really doing or else it would ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"This surprise." He dug around in his coat pocket and pulled out a square box and handed it to her. "I spent three days looking for it, so you damned well better appreciate it."

Valkyrie held the box in her hands a moment before gently prying off the lid and opening it. Inside was a necklace and earring set made of the deepest purple stones and set in sterling silver. In awe, she lifted up the necklace and was surprised when it sparkled all the colors of the rainbow in the brilliant sunlight, having a strange kaleidoscope effect on Skulduggery's chalk-white skull.

"Oh, Skulduggery…" she murmured, setting the chain back on the tufts of cotton in the box so she could admire it. "It's beautiful…"

"I know. Do I have good taste in jewelry or what?"

She nodded, feeling the tears pricking her eyes. "I-I don't know what to say."

"If I may make a suggestion… 'will you help me put it on?' "

She nodded and Skulduggery stepped forward, gently taking the box from her hands and withdrawing the necklace again. He stepped behind her, sliding the chain along her throat and clasping it at the back while she plugged the little studs in her ears. "It's a special hybrid of amethyst," he explained as the heavy pendant slid to hang above her neckline, "like your birthstone. It was China's idea really. I just went out and found it. Cost me a fortune too; good thing I don't have to eat anytime soon."

Valkyrie knew she was supposed to laugh at his joke, but all that could escape her mouth was a choked sob, and she immediately clapped a hand to her lips, hoping he hadn't heard.

Unfortunately he had, and he tilted his head the way he did when he was concerned. "Are you okay Valkyrie?"

She was tired, so very tired. She was tired of lying to him and she was tired of keeping up this façade that she was okay, and she was tired of pretending that she was. So she shook her head.

Skulduggery wrapped his hand around hers to escort her to over to Gordon's chair and he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He set his hands loosely on her waist and looked down at her. "What's wrong Stephanie?"

The dam broke and tears flooded her eyes and poured down her cheeks, splashing on her dress and his jacket. She buried her face in his lapels and cried and cried and cried, pouring her heart and soul onto his collar. She wailed about how she had liked Logan and how he had rejected her for another girl and how she had never had a crush before and how much she hated him and the girl and her mother and Tanith for encouraging her to ask him to the dance and how much she just wished she would've fallen through the floor into oblivion when Logan had said no.

Skulduggery sat and listened patiently, occasionally murmuring that she was all right and that he was there with her and to go ahead and cry as he patted her head and rubbed her back in soothing circles. After a while the tears stopped coming and she just sat in his arms, trembling with the aftershock of her emotional outburst.

She was horrifically embarrassed; she was supposed to be the brave and strong and tough Valkyrie Cain. Who _was _this girl, lying here and crying her eyes out to him? She was sure Skulduggery would never look at her the same again—he probably thought she was a pathetic little girl and—

"Tanith told me everything."

She pulled back and stared at him. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I asked Tanith what was up after I dropped you off at your house. She told me what happened." His head dropped a little. "I'm sorry that the boy did that to you."

She nodded, instantly forgiving him. "Me too."

"I didn't want you to have an _entirely_ miserable Christmas since I knew Beryl would be there, so I asked China what I should do—China is better at this kind of thing than Tanith, who said we should crash the dance and kick that boy's sorry ass in front of his date—and she suggested a gift. I remembered your birthday was in February and she arranged the whole thing as long as I could go pick it up. So I did."

Valkyrie was stunned. He did all that… for _her_? He knew about everything and yet he hadn't said a word, and he went out and bought her the most beautiful present she had ever gotten so her Christmas wouldn't be ruined?

Wait—Skulduggery Pleasant _cared_?

"Y-you did all that f-for me," she began hoarsely, her throat sore from all the crying, "and I-I didn't even get a present for you."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. The look on your face when you opened that box was good enough for me."

She shook her head. "No, I _have_ to give you something now. That's how it works, right?"

"Well, if you _insist_, I was thinking about…"

"How about this?" Mustering up all the courage remaining in her bloodstream, she took a hold of Skulduggery's chin, turned his head slightly away, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to the cool bone of his cheek. She held them there for a few moments and then pulled away, releasing his chin.

Skulduggery slowly turned to her and they stared at each other for a minute before her cheeks turned bright red and they both looked away at the same time.

"T-thanks," he murmured.

"Your welcome," she replied.

"You wanna get out of here? I don't think anyone will mind, since I'm sure you already tore someone apart with that sharp tongue of yours."

"I made the Toxic Twins cry."

"You know, I'm not really surprised."

"Jerk."

"Midget."

"Only because you're like, a meter and half tall!"

"That qualifies you as a midget in my book."

"Your book is stupid."

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

She grinned. "I think those kiddie specials are on. We could go watch them at my house. Have hot cocoa, roast marshmallows, the whole deal. Though I guess you probably don't get a lot of enjoyment out of cooking, huh?"

Skulduggery pondered that a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'm sure we can find a likeness of Beryl in one of those specials."

"I thought they already made a special about her."

"Oh, and which one would that be?"

"'How the Grinch Stole Christmas.' Based on a true story."

"Hmm, charming that is."

"Well, I try."

Valkyrie hopped off his lap and opened the window again. She was about to step outside when she felt a weight settle on her shoulders, and she buttoned Skulduggery's coat up so it wouldn't fly off. "For the cold," he said. "But only until we reach the car."

"Of course." She took his hand and they stepped out onto the roof. They walked down the slippery eaves, their shoes leaving deep impressions in the crisp, clean white snow that had settled on the shingles.

"You know," he said, "I was actually going to ask for fuzzy dice for my rearview mirror."

She elbowed him in the ribcage. "That's just too darn bad for you, isn't it?"

"It's not officially Christmas yet. I also have a birthday coming up. I'll be expecting _two_ gifts from you now." He yelped as icy powder slithered down his back and Valkyrie skipped and jumped off the roof, floating gracefully to the ground. "You're a brat Valkyrie Cain!" he yelled as he dashed after her.

"Aww, I love you too Skulduggery Pleasant!" she called back, giggling as a snowball whistled past her ears. The only difference between their responses was that Valkyrie meant it.


	8. Snapdragons

**A/N: **Starts with Valkyrie. Random argument.

Val: age 13

* * *

_A snapdragon is for presumptuousness..._

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Goon."

"Wimp."

"Moron."

"Shorty."

"The hell I'm short!"

"I call them as I see them Valkyrie."

"That's only because you're like, a meter and a half tall and oh, I don't know, I'm a _child_!"

"That's no excuse."

"The hell it is!"

"Swearing is very unbecoming on a lady. Although I suppose I can't say that about _you_, can I?"

"Why don't you go knock yourself out? Like literally beat your skull against a wall until you fall into unconsciousness."

"Now why would I do that? That sounds rather painful."

"I hate you."

"Charming, that is."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're a jerk."

"Why am I a jerk?"

"Because I call them as I see them Skulduggery."

"Now you're acting like a really annoying parrot."

"I hate you."

"Don't I know it."

"Go die."

"Been there, done that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'm never talking to you again."

"Didn't we already have this conversation? Like, _yesterday_?"


	9. Red Carnations

**A/N: **Was listening to my brother and his friend argue while they were playing Guitar Hero. Very Inspiring. Featuring Tanith Low.

Val: age 13

* * *

_A red carnation is to be flashy..._

Valkyrie bit her lip and concentrated; at the same time Tanith was narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow and they both stared at the television set so intensely Skulduggery knocking a cup off the table caused them both to jump at least six inches in the air.

"Skulduggery!" both girls shouted.

"Sorry!" he called back from the kitchen.

The three of them were in Tanith's apartment in Dublin City, Valkyrie's parents being out for the evening at dinner with Beryl and Fergus and Skulduggery really having nothing better to do, and while Skulduggery was messing around in Tanith's kitchen Valkyrie and Tanith were sitting in the living room, practically glaring at the television.

"I'm gonna beat you Val," Tanith snarled.

"Not if I beat you first," Valkyrie replied.

Skulduggery entered the room, a slightly coffee-stained newspaper under his arm. "Girls, if I may—"

"No!"

"Okay then. But it's just a game, girls."

Tanith threw down the plastic guitar and glowered at him. "'Just a game?' This is not _just_ a game, Skulduggery. Guitar Hero is much,_ much_ more than that."

"Really?"

"Yes," Valkyrie interjected. "It is one of the most intense video games there is. Ever."

"I see."

Tanith stomped over to the chair he'd sat in and folded her arms smugly. "No, _you_ don't," she said. "I bet Valkyrie here could kick your butt if you played her."

Skulduggery, casually flipping through the newspaper, snapped it outward. "I don't think so."

"Scared Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked mockingly. "Are you... _chicken_?"

"No, I am not 'chicken.' I just don't get much enjoyment out of beating children." Tanith and Valkyrie both burst into convulsive laughter, and he tilted his head unhappily. "Yes, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I beat Valkyrie at your silly video game."

"Hmm, I know what you said," Tanith said, tapping her chin, "but all I'm hearing is... Chicken!" And the two of them broke out laughing again.

"Give me _that_," Skulduggery growled, snatching the guitar Tanith had dropped on the coffee table. He jerked the strap over his shoulder and Valkyrie hopped up and stood beside him.

"Do you know how to play?" she asked tauntingly.

"Valkyrie, if I knew how to play we wouldn't be arguing about a stupid game, which this is."

Valkyrie leaned over and placed his skeletal fingers on the buttons on the neck of the guitar. "Press these when you see the color on the screen. Press down on this," she indicated the long black button on the face of the guitar, "when the little colored buttons moving across the screen line up with the ones on the bottom. Make sense?" He nodded gruffly and fingered the buttons. She grinned. "I'll go easy on you the first time."

"You're going to regret this," he muttered, and she shrugged. Behind them Tanith laughed.

Valkyrie scrolled through the song menu and selected 'Miss Murder' by AFI. "It's one of the easier ones," she explained.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face any time now."

"Yeah, I don't think so. We'll do a battle, and set yours on easy."

"And what level do _you_ play on?"

Valkyrie's grin, if it was even possible, broadened further. "Tanith and I have been playing this game _forever_, so I play on hard."

Skulduggery nodded. "Interesting."

"Ready?"

"When you are."

She hit the button to start the song, and the screen displayed a stage with two guitarists on it, both strangely resembling the two females in the room. "That girl really should be wearing more clothing," Skulduggery pointed out, gesturing at his guitarist on the right of the screen with the neck of the guitar.

Tanith scoffed. "Skul, it's a _cartoon_."

"Can we play now?" Valkyrie asked impatiently.

The song started and colored buttons began flashing on both sides of the screen, Skulduggery's with fewer colors and buttons and moving much slower than hers.

When the song ended, Skulduggery was still in much the same position he began in and the game declared he, as Player Two, had won. Valkyrie, on the other hand, had slouched and her fingers were trembling.

"I don't know why you two think this game is so hard," he said, slipping the strap off his shoulder and handing the guitar to Tanith. "The game says I hit all the notes, and Valkyrie only hit ninety-two percent of hers."

"On the first try," both girls mumbled as they exchanged glances.

"I _failed_ the first time I played," Tanith said.

"So did I," added Valkyrie. She turned to glare at the skeleton. "Redo."

"What?"

"Redo. Get over here, we're playing again."

He sighed and stepped over. "I told you I don't like beating children. It makes me feel bad for you."

"Shut up and play." This time, Valkyrie set them both on hard and they played 'Raining Blood' by Slayer. And again, Skulduggery won. With one hundred percent.

"This is actually kind of fun," he said after the fifth round.

"I don't get it," Tanith said incredulously. "You said you've never played this game before."

"Well, yes. But I watched you two play for several hours, so I got the gist of it, and it turns out to be easier than I thought. I don't understand why you two get so worked up about it. It's just a—"

"Don't say it," both girls snapped.

Skulduggery shrugged. "All right then." He disappeared down the hallway and they heard the front door open, his voice echoing back to them:

"But it's just a game."


	10. Crocuses and Yarrow

**A/N: **What would happen if Kenspeckle Grouse was out of town? Inspired by NerdySkeleton's "His and Her Broken Bones" (chapter 2).

Val: age 13

* * *

_A crocus is for foresight, yarrow for good health..._

"Ow, ow, oww! Skulduggery, _oww_!"

"If you'd stop flinching, it wouldn't hurt as much."

Valkyrie tried to stop wiggling, but the pain was practically unbearable. "Well, _maybe_ if you'd take me to Kenspeckle, this wouldn't be a _problem_!"

"I told you a _dozen_ times already," Skulduggery grumbled. "Kenspeckle is in _Germany_ right now. That's across an ocean and several countries and no, you're not worth that." He lifted up her ankle and held it in his hands. "I don't think it's broken," he continued. "Just a sprain."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Valkyrie snarled sarcastically. "Can you just _fix _it already?"

"Shut up and hold still." He pulled up another chair and balanced her bloody and bruised leg on the cushioned seat. "I need bandages and antiseptic. Where is it?"

"Bottom drawer," she hissed, "on the right."

"Be right back." And he patted her leg, though Valkyrie didn't know whether or not it was an accident. However, since it hurt she didn't care. She would have thrown a fireball at him if she hadn't been afraid of catching her room on fire, so she settled for swinging her fist at him instead.

Skulduggery returned a few minutes later, cradling two rolls of bandages, a box of band-aids, a tube of Neosporin, and a brown bottle she knew was hydrogen peroxide.

"If you're going to dump that on me," she said, "you'll have to carry me to the bathroom. I'm _not_ staining my carpet."

She assumed that, if he had eyeballs, he would have rolled them. He wisely chose to remain silent, carelessly deposited the health supplies on her stomach, then wrapped his skeletal arms beneath her knees and around her back and lifted her up.

"If you drop me," she began threateningly, "I swear I'll get the biggest dog I can find and have him dig a hole and bury _you_ in it."

"Charming, that is."

He carried her to the bathroom and all but dumped her in the tub, though he _did_ make sure her wounded ankle didn't bump against the porcelain. Once she was settled, he pulled out the brown bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Stop squirming," he chastised. "It's not helping."

"What are you using that for?" she asked curiously.

Skulduggery pointed at the various bleeding cuts all up her leg—she'd changed into a pair of shorts as soon as he'd brought her home. "We have to clean out all these," he said. "If we don't, you might get an infection."

"Oh, are you saying that you _care_ about what happens to me?" she asked, grinning smugly.

He tilted his head and before she could jerk her leg back he was pouring the hydrogen peroxide all over the cuts and gashes on her leg. She cried out and tried to pull her leg away but he held her by the knee so she couldn't escape. When the liquid stopped bubbling across her skin, he filled a cup with tap water and emptied over her liquid, washing it, the hydrogen peroxide, and all the dirt and gunk stuck in the cuts down the drain.

"Well," he said, wiping his hand on his trousers, "there's half the battle. Now for the hard part."

"The _hard_ part?" Valkyrie wheezed. "Have I told you... how much I... hate you?"

"Not today you haven't. Hold still." Popping open the lid of the box of band-aids, he began plucking out band-aids, peeling away the paper, squirting the little pad with Neosporin, then carefully placing it over the crisscrossed slashes up her shin.

"Feeling better?" he asked quietly.

"A little. My ankle still hurts."

"I know. I'm getting to it."

"Hey, where'd you learn to do this? Fixing people and such?"

Skulduggery lifted his head up and tilted it to the left. "There was a time when I was actually _alive_, Valkyrie, and could sustain flesh-and-blood wounds. And I fought in a _war_. Guys were falling down everywhere, and there wasn't always a doctor nearby. Plus I had a four-year-old son who insisted on getting into _everything_, even after his mother and I told him not to."

Valkyrie couldn't help smiling as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Really?"

"Yes Valkyrie, _really_. I've said before that I seriously question your intelligence, but this is really too much..."

She succeeded in hitting him this time.

"You know," he continued—_after_ he'd jabbed her in the shin as payback—, "I saw this coming."

"Saw what coming?"

"You hurting yourself. It's Murphy's Law that the _one_ time Kenspeckle would be out of town you would sustain bodily injury."

"So I broke the law?"

"What? No, you didn't break the law. It's _Murphy's _Law."

"Who's Murphy?"

"Do you actually know _anything_ Valkyrie?"

"Well, _maybe_ if you used words I _understand_ we wouldn't have conversations like this!"

He jolted her leg. She yelped, then she kicked him. "Jerk," she grumbled.


	11. Zinnias and Bachelor Buttons

**A/N: **Man, I've been so inspired lately. Had this idea forever. Kinda short, and Skulduggery might be a little OOC, so sorry about that.

Val: age 13

* * *

_A zinnia is for thoughts of friends, a bachelor button for anticipation..._

"Here."

Skulduggery looked down at Valkyrie's outstretched arm. He followed the line of it to her hand, which was clutching a cream-colored envelope. "What's this for?" he asked, staring at them.

"Just take it," she snapped. Her cheeks were bright red and she refused to meet his gaze, so she was obviously, _painfully_ embarrassed.

Deciding to cut her some slack now and tease her later, he took the envelope, broke the seal, and pulled out a bright yellow card.

The card featured the white dog from those Peanuts cartoons—Scooby, Snoopy, something like that—smiling and holding his round little arms out. Beneath him, in fanciful, swirling script, were the words: "Dad, you're hardworking, motivated, organized, dedicated, and totally appreciated. If you don't believe me..." He opened the card and found the happy little dog holding a mirror out towards him, reflective paper inside so he could see his skull looking back at him. The remaining words said, "See for yourself!"

At the bottom of the card, beneath the mirror, he saw Valkyrie had scribbled the words "Happy Father's Day, Love Valkyrie."

Surprised, he tilted his head and looked at her. "I hate to break it to you, Valkyrie," he began slowly, "but I'm not your dad. The man you told me forgets to put his underwear on sometimes is."

"Well, duh," she snarled at him, though she still wouldn't look at him and her cheeks had only gotten redder. "I just... I just thought..."

"You thought _what _Valkyrie?" he said teasingly. "Come on now, spit it out."

"I thought that... youmightwantacardsinceyouwereadadonce." Her voice had softened to almost a whisper and the last sentence she'd slurred together, so he asked to her repeat it.

Valkyrie took a deep breath and studied her shoes. "I thought you might want a card since you were a dad once," she said softly. "That's it."

He studied the card again. "You got this card for me? Of your own free will and everything?"

She shrugged. "I was just trying to be nice," she murmured. "I know about... about your child, and I thought... I thought that..."

"Valkyrie." She looked up at him, and his heart, figuratively, melted at her completely sincere expression and bright, wide eyes. "I don't know what to say."

She shrugged. "I don't know... say anything."

"How about 'thank you'?" Skulduggery reached down and brushed his cold, bony fingertips against her cheek. "Thank you, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie smiled, then she reached into her coat and dug out another envelope, this one blue. "Before you get all mushy on me—'cause I knew you would—read this first," she explained, her grin widening.

He took the second envelope and pulled out a second card. _This_ card was white with simple red writing across the front. It read: "So, anyway, I'm standing in line to buy you a freakin' birthday card (but 'birthday' was crossed out she'd written in 'father's day' with a sharpie) and the line is like seventeen billion people long cause the only thing the dumb teenage boy at the register is thinking about is the dumb teenage girl at the other register, and some dumb lady is turning her purse inside out to come with exact change, like she is gonna win some kind of exact change trophy or something, and some idiot starts up with his 'this item was marked with the sale price' crap, and I just really hope you like this card…"

Tilting his head at her in amusement, he flipped the card open and saw there were only four words written there: "Because I stole it!"

"Hope you like it," Valkyrie said, grinning.

Skulduggery stared at the card a moment, then he burst into almost convulsive laughter, bending forward and holding his chest as his body shook. He then reached out, wrapped a long arm around Valkyrie's waist, and pulled her into a hug.

"The sad thing is," he wheezed, "I can actually see this happening to you!"

Valkyrie hung limp in his arms before she reached up and placed her hands on his back, grinning into his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes," she said.


	12. Baby's Breath and Larkspur

**A/N: **So this is another two-part story. I was inspired by a fic written by Chaos Valkryie called "White Magical Hat," and Rozzyrox's first chapter of "Dead Man's Drabbles." More will be explained in the second part later.

Val: age 19

* * *

_Baby's breath is for festivity, larkspur for a beautiful spirit…_

Valkyrie gazed around the crowded ballroom, searching for someone, _anyone_, who seemed familiar. However, this proved to be exceedingly more difficult than she had anticipated, since she had arrived alone to a magical masquerade ball.

She leaned against the back wall of the ballroom and sighed. Normally she had a lot of fun at China's annual Halloween masquerade, but this year seemed so… dull. It was probably because _he_ wasn't here. She always had more fun when he was around.

But China told her he was over in the United States for some obscure reason or another, and that he couldn't make it this year. Why was it Valkyrie had to ask China whenever she didn't know where he was? Jerk.

It was too bad; China had done a wonderful job decorating the top floor of the apartment building this year. Dark wood flooring so shiny you could see your reflection paneled the floor, the walls painted a creamy yellow that burned almost gold as the candles in the massive chandeliers in the ceiling shone on them—a replica of an eighteenth-century ballroom. But when you're a powerful mage with connections, you can make things like that happen.

Valkyrie sighed again as she fingered the fabric of her dress. Although she was not a girly-girl and would rather spend an afternoon with Scapegrace than wear a dress, she rather liked the one Tanith helped her find.

The gown was strapless, and the bodice solid black with the skirt fading to a pearly-gray as the hem graced the floor. A sheer silver scarf was wound around her shoulders in an attempt to cover a bit more skin, and a silver chain strung with a purple stone hung just above the bodice. Her mask, compared to most, was simple: a shiny, thick piece of black plastic spattered with silver paint that only covered her eyes and cheekbones.

"Val?"

"Tanith!" Valkyrie cried as a woman strolled up and embraced her. "Wow, Tanith. You look beautiful!"

Tanith Low cut a rather stunning figure in her knee-length, tight-fitting gold gown. Her blonde hair was pinned up in an elaborate knot, her hazel eyes glinting out from behind a sparkly purple mask.

"You clean up nice too, Val. Getting all dolled up for someone special?" Tanith grinned and winked suggestively at her.

Valkyrie felt her cheeks grow hot beneath her mask. "Eww, Tanith," she groaned. "All the men here are like, _four_ times my age."

Tanith shrugged. "I like older men," she replied simply.

The small orchestra set up on a dark stage suddenly launched into a slower, eerie tune, the lilting notes thoroughly adding to the spooky air of the night and the ball.

"Don't worry," Tanith whispered. "As two single women, we have to stick together."

"Right," she agreed.

Seconds later however, a man in a deep green suit with tousled black hair and a thick London accent appeared and with a brief greeting swept her into his arms, leaving Valkyrie stranded in her corner and once again alone.

She should have expected this to happen. After all, Tanith was young and beautiful, even when a gaudy mask concealed half her face, so it wasn't much of a shock when she was carried off. Oh well; Valkyrie wasn't much of a dancer anyway…

"Excuse me, miss?"

Valkyrie looked up. A tall, thin man, garbed in a black tuxedo, white gloves, and a navy-blue mask, stood before her. He had dark hair cascading over the top, the thin lips perched just above his angular jaw quirked upward.

After glancing him up and down, Valkyrie decided she could do worse. "Yes?"

He extended a gloved hand. "Care to dance, pretty lady?"

His voice sounded strangely familiar, but it couldn't belong to _him_. Then again, it wasn't like he and China hadn't lied to her _before_... But it couldn't be...

Could it?

"It's actually a rather simple question." The man's condescending tone roughly drew her attention back to him. "Yes or no. Pick one."

Valkyrie smirked. "Then I pick no."

"Oh. That's too bad." Before she could turn back to her people-watching, his hand was on her wrist and he was dragging her out to the dance floor. "Too bad I won't take no for an answer."

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, trying to break his viselike grip.

"Ignoring you. We're dancing." He plucked her hand from his wrist and clapped it to his shoulder, then placed his free hand on her waist. The other he kept firmly grasped so as she couldn't escape. And then he began to lead.

Valkyrie struggled for a few moments, but the man shook his head at her attempts. "What makes you think I'm going to let you go so easily?" he murmured next to her ear. Although it was a tad strange, his warm breath relaxed her and she started to enjoy the waltz, which was strange in itself.

"Did you cast a spell on me?" she asked, arching a dark brow.

He chuckled, but shook his head. "I don't need to. All I need to keep you in check is physical strength. Just relax. Go with the music."

Rolling her eyes skeptically, she exhaled and shook her limbs slightly in an effort to enhance her enjoyment of the music. To her astonishment, it worked, as she realized she fit rather snugly in this man's arms and that she was perfectly content to allow him to lead her through the steps.

"You have blue eyes," she remarked suddenly as he released one hand to grasp her leg and throw her into a deep dip.

"You're very observant. Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a good detective?"

"I _am _a detective."

"Ah." He brought her back up and readjusted his hands. "That explains it then."

Releasing her waist, he spun her beneath his long fingers, twirling her like a ballerina. "You look beautiful tonight Valkyrie."

Valkyrie blushed beneath the black plastic of her mask as he stopped the spin and they faced each other again. "While the unnecessary flattery _is _earning you extra brownie points," she murmured, "I don't think it's fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours."

His smirk widened. "You know it Valkyrie," he replied, his night-sky blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"But I don't know _you_."

"Oh, you know me all right. Just think back and you'll remember."

Valkyrie frowned; she never did care for riddles. Loud applause drowned out the protest forming on her tongue though, and the man dropped her hands to clap at the brilliant rendition of the song.

A shimmer of gold appeared in her peripheral vision, and Valkyrie turned just in time to have an arm slip through a crooked elbow. Tanith, tugging along her new beau, giggled excitedly in her ear.

"That was _great _Val! You should've seen yourself, you looked _beautiful _out there! Who was that man, anyway?"

A sudden jolt of alarm shot through her as she realized the man had disappeared in the crowd. Freeing her arm and muttering apologies, she darted in between the couples dotting the floor, searching the crowd for a brown hair and black suit. She spotted him suddenly as he fiddled with the handle of the door leading into the hallway and, gripping her skirt in her fists, she ran after him.

Flying through the door, she glanced around as panic began to rise in her throat. There! She saw the coattails of his tuxedo as he disappeared through another door, this one marked 'ROOF.'

Frowning in confusion rather than consternation, Valkyrie pulled open the door and ran up the staircase as fast as her two-inch-heels would allow. It was a short flight of stairs, thankfully, and then she was flinging open a third door and stepping out into the crisp night air.

The moon, merely a splinter of pearl in the last few days of its cycle, glowed eerily between dark clouds, barely lit the cold roof of the apartment building, the corners still shrouded in dark shadows. She saw the man slowly striding toward the edge and, clutching her skirt again, she tripped after him.

"Wait!"

The man turned. "Valkyrie?" he said, as if he couldn't quite believe she was there.

Valkyrie stopped in front of him and paused, catching her breath. When she could speak again, she simply repeated the word from before:

"Wait."

"I have to go Valkyrie," the man murmured, bowing his head.

She frowned and took a step closer. "What do you mean? Why do you have to go? You just got here."

"Because the spell ends at midnight."

She arched a dark brow. "What are you, Cinder-fella?"

"Valkyrie…"

She didn't like that tone of voice. It was sad, pleading with her, _begging_ her to understand. But she didn't, so she reached out and clutched his arm. "But I still don't know who you are!"

He smiled grimly. "I am exactly who I appear to be Valkyrie."

"That's not an answer! You sound just like my partner! Why can't you just—"

She hadn't realized he was closing the distance between them, that he was leaning closer even as she was ranting about his inability to answer questions. The sudden, lingering kiss the man pressed to her mouth when there was no space between them caused the sentence to die in her throat and all trains of thought to promptly derail. And when he barely tilted his head to set their lips at a slightly different angle, the electricity that shot through her entire body left her weak-kneed and breathless, clutching at the lapels of his jacket to remain upright.

Just as suddenly as the kiss started, the man was pulling back and turning away from her, taking all his wonderful warmth with him. Valkyrie had never felt so chilled in her life. She looked around desperately, aching for the man's presence and warm embrace.

But the man had already vanished.

She sighed dismally, willing herself not to cry. Why was it the guys she ended up falling for left her in the end?

Turning to exit the roof and return to the party that seemed even more dull and drab than before, she hesitated and glanced back at where the man had stood and kissed her. But that wasn't the only thing she saw there.

Stepping closer to investigate, she wrapped her shaking fingers around a navy-blue mask, one she wished was still hovering before eyes of the same color. The moon cast a shaft of light down onto the ledge of the apartment building just then, gleaming off something small, round, and gold.

Picking it up between two fingers to examine it more closely, Valkyrie saw it was a cufflink. Her brown eyes widened with shock as she turned the little piece of metal in her hand. A gasp escaped her throat and she clapped a hand to her mouth to stop the sob threatening to leak out as she collapsed to the roof in a heap of black and gray fabric.

Engraved upon the little blob of gold were the initials 'S.P.'

age 19


	13. Orchids and Jasmine

**A/N: **Continuation of the previous chapter, which explains some things. Features China Sorrows, simply because I like her. More from Skulduggery's POV this time. Sorry if he's a little OOC.

Val: age 19

* * *

_An orchid is for beauty, jasmine for grace…_

"This is crazy."

"I know."

"_You're _crazy!"

"I will not deny that."

China Sorrows crossed her arms and frowned. "This won't work."

The tall, thin man adjusted his deep blue mask in the mirror, his matching eyes meeting her much paler ones. "It'll work," he said confidently.

China sighed. "You owe me _big_ Skulduggery. And your 'gratitude' isn't going to cut it this time."

Skulduggery Pleasant turned around. "How do I look?" he asked, spreading his arms.

The raven-haired woman stepped forward and wrapped her slender fingers around his tie, absently tightening the knot. "You're just going to end up breaking her heart, you know," she murmured, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the fabric.

His eyes faltered. "Don't remind me."

Again she sighed. "Just don't come crying to me when it happens. And that goes for both of you."

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "It's obvious how deep your affection for us runs," he remarked, and she matched his slight grin as she dusted off his shoulders. "You look beautiful, by the way."

China's cheeks flushed pink as she brushed a loose strand of inky hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Skulduggery." She cleared her throat and stepped back, her eyes roving up and down. After a moment, she nodded her approval. "Perfect."

* * *

"You did a marvelous job decorating this year," Skulduggery mumbled, tilting his head toward hers.

A small smile broke across her full, pink lips. "Thank you. I was, shall we say, _inspired_."

The woman on his arm was garbed in a strapless, form-fitting gown the exact shade of her pale eyes, the silky fabric shot through with silver thread. Long white gloves covered her slender arms up to the elbows and a sparkling white mask covered the upper portion of her delicate features. As he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, he really did think she was quite beautiful.

But he had his eyes on another girl tonight.

China walked him over to the refreshment table and dropped him off, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek and smiling mysteriously, her eyes twinkling in the golden light. "Good luck," she whispered before disappearing into the crowd.

The small orchestra set up on a dark stage suddenly launched into a slow, eerie tune, the lilting notes thoroughly adding to the spooky air of the night and the ball. He let his eyes wander the room, flickering back when he saw a pair of women who looked oddly familiar.

One woman was tall and slender, dressed in a gold dress and gaudy purple mask. Her dark blonde hair was tousled cutely as she spoke animatedly to the girl at her side. And it was this girl who truly caught his attention.

Leaning against the wall, he arched a dark brow and observed her. Her hair, a shade darker than his, hung past her shoulders, several strands lingering in front of her heart-shaped face. Her gown was strapless, like China's, only the bodice was solid black but it faded to a pearly gray as the fabric flowed down her legs. A simple, shiny black mask, spattered with silver, covered the upper half of her face, but even from this distance he could see her dark brown eyes glinting in the candlelight.

A minute or two into the song, a handsome man in a dark green suit swept up the blonder, leaving the dark-haired girl alone. Smiling, he strolled up to her and positioned himself in front of her.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The woman looked up, her dark eyes wandering up and down his frame. Seemingly satisfied, she said, "Yes?"

He extended his gloved hand. "Care to dance, pretty lady?"

Her lips parted and she stared at him for several awkward seconds. He rolled his eyes. "It's actually a rather simple question," he remarked sardonically when she still hadn't answered. "Yes or no. Pick one."

She smirked. "Then I pick no."

"Oh. That's too bad." Before she could return to ignoring him, his hand was on her wrist and he was dragging her out to the dance floor. "Too bad I won't take no for an answer."

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, trying to break his viselike grip.

"Ignoring you. We're dancing." He plucked her hand from his wrist and clapped it to his shoulder, then placed his free hand on her waist. The other he kept firmly grasped so as she couldn't escape.

When she struggled in his arms, he smiled and shook his head. "What makes you think I'm going to let you go so easily?" he murmured in her ear, enjoying the shiver he could feel run up her spine.

"Did you cast a spell on me?" she asked, arching a dark brow.

He chuckled, but shook his head. "I don't need to. All I need to keep _you_ in check is physical strength. Just relax. Go with the music."

He loved how perfectly she fit in his arms, how sweetly her hair smelled, how beautiful she looked, how close he could get to her…

"You have blue eyes," she remarked suddenly as he released one hand to grasp her leg and throw her into a deep dip.

His lips quirked upward. "You're very observant. Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a good detective?"

"I _am _a detective."

He knew that, of course. "Ah." He brought her back up and readjusted his hands. "That explains it then."

Releasing her waist, he spun her beneath his long fingers, twirling her like a ballerina. "You look beautiful tonight Valkryie," he whispered, tugging her back and bringing her just a hair closer.

Valkryie Cain's cheeks flushed pink. "While the unnecessary flattery _is _earning you extra brownie points," she murmured, "I don't think it's fair that you know my name, but I don't know yours."

He hadn't realized her name had slipped out, but it was too late to cover over his vast mistake. "You know it Valkryie," he replied, his smirk widening even as the curves of her lips began to turn downward.

"But I don't know _you_," she protested.

"Oh, you know me all right. Just think back and you'll remember." He loved teasing her; she looked so cute when she was frustrated, with her lip pooched out and her dark eyes glinting…

Valkryie frowned, but loud applause drowned out the protest clearly forming on her tongue and Skulduggery dropped her hands to join in.

The golden-gowned blonde suddenly materialized beside Valkryie and grabbed her arm, her dancing partner trailing behind. Noticing she was sufficiently distracted, he turned and strode through the crowd, heading for the back door China had instructed him to use.

Fiddling with the knob, he finally got it open and ducked into the hallway, quietly closing it after him. He then turned toward another door not more than ten steps away, one marked 'ROOF,' and he quickly opened this one as well.

Up the short flight of stairs he went until he reached a third door, which he also pulled open, releasing him into the crisp night air.

The moon, merely a splinter of pearl in the last few days of its cycle, glowing eerily between dark clouds, barely lit the cold roof of the apartment building, its corners still shrouded in dark shadows. He smiled sadly as he thought about her in her elegant gown, her simple mask, her big brown eyes, her soft lips…

"Wait!"

He turned around. "Valkryie?" he asked quietly, astonished, not quite believing that she was really there.

Tripping over her dress, she ran up to him and stopped, pausing to catch her breath. "Wait," she repeated softly.

"I have to go Valkryie," he mumbled, bowing his head slightly.

She frowned and took a step closer. "What do you mean? Why do you have to go? You just got here."

"Because the spell ends at midnight." Oh, how he wished it didn't though.

She arched a dark brow. "What are you, Cinder-fella?"

Skulduggery sighed in exasperation. "Valkryie…" He hated the way his voice sounded, a tone that pleaded with her, _begged_ her to understand that he couldn't stay. That he really _did_ have to go.

She suddenly reached out, clutching his arm in her long fingers. "But I still don't know who you are!"

He smiled grimly. "I am exactly who I appear to be Valkryie."

"That's not an answer! You sound just like my partner! Why can't you just—"

He didn't really know what he was doing; he chose not to think about it as he slowly closed the distance between them.

When he pressed his mouth to hers, he half-expected her to push him away, wipe her mouth in disgust, and possibly slap him. He really, _really _hoped she wouldn't however. But she didn't, and his heart melted. And when he tilted his head to angle their lips at a slightly different angle, the sheer electricity that shot up his spine was so wonderful he hated to pull away from her softness and her warmth…

But he had to. So he did.

He was surprised he could remain upright, the kiss having turned his knees to rubber. When he glanced at Valkryie, a small smile cracked his lips—she wasn't doing much better. Her eyes were glossed over and she stumbled slightly as he pulled back—she had been using his lapels to remain upright.

Reaching up, he fiddled with the ribbons behind his head, pulling the navy mask away from his head. Gently, he set it on the ledge and he gazed back at her one last time, trying to memorize every beautiful feature that combined to make Valkryie Cain so perfect.

Then he turned and hopped off the ledge. This was not nearly as dangerous as it sounded because he displaced the air to provide a cushy landing on the pavement four stories below. He then turned and marched back into the building to find China.

* * *

"Thank you again," Skulduggery said, slipping out of his suit jacket and draping it on his arm.

China, seated on her bed, crossed her legs. "Like I said, you owe me." She tilted her head. "What happened to your mask?"

He hesitated. "Left it on the roof."

She rolled her eyes. "_Smooth_, Skulduggery. _Very _subtle."

"What was I _supposed _to do?" he asked as he walked to the bed. She slid over to make room, and he flopped on the bed beside her. "I didn't want to just _leave_…"

"Aww." Lifting a slender hand, she pinched his cheek between her forefinger and thumb. "You're in love. How quaint."

"Stop that," he said, swatting her hand away. The action, however, did not wipe the smug smile off her face. "I'm not in love."

Reaching between them, she grabbed the hand that had knocked hers away and turned it up. Leaning forward, she appeared to be examining his wrist. "What happened to your cufflink Skulduggery?"

"What?" Raising his hand to his eyes, he inspected the sleeve himself and saw that the gold cufflink engraved with his initials had disappeared.

He ran a hand through his thick, wavy hair. "Damn it," he muttered. "I must've lost it somewhere."

China waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure I'll find it when I clean up. Don't worry about it." She nodded her head toward the bathroom. "You should probably head in there. The spell's going to start wearing off any minute now."

He sighed. "You're right." Pushing himself up off the bed, he trudged over to the bathroom and closed the door. As he stared in the mirror at a reflection he had almost forgotten, he lifted his fingers and touched his lips. "What a night," he whispered as the glass began to fog up, erasing his human face once more.


	14. Lavender

**A/N: **So, I got a new phone a couple weeks ago and it is completely awesome! I love it! Anyway, Valkryie's a teenage girl, right? Wouldn't Skulduggery have to deal with the texting phase all teenagers go through? I suspect he wouldn't take it very well...

The italics is for texts. The first section starts with Val, the second with Tanith.

Val: age 14

* * *

_Lavender is for distrust…_

_bored… bored… bored…_

_lol_

_im so bored!!_

_thx captain obvious lyk i couldnt already tell._

_ugh im so bored!!!_

_lol lol lol lol lol…_

"Valkyrie? Valkyrie, are you listening to me?"

Valkyrie looked up, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Hmm? Oh, yeah Skulduggery. I heard everything."

Her partner's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Then what did I say?" he asked, his voice strained.

The color drained from Valkyrie's face as she gawked at him. "Umm… I need to be more, uh… disciplined?" she replied weakly.

Skulduggery sighed. "Nice try, and _yes_, but no. Valkyrie, you need to be more attentive. I was giving you a very important lesson…"

_dont teL me ur mad me nw._

_im not mad. sp jst went off on a tirade 'gen._

_ugh he nEdz 2 git a Lyf._

_lol_

"Are you ignoring me again?"

"What?"

"Valkyrie, look at me!"

Valkyrie lifted her head and looked at the skeleton next to her. Even though his face was stuck in a perpetual grin, she was sure he would be glaring venomously at her if he could. She could practically _feel _the anger radiating off of him.

"Yes?" she said tentatively.

"Valkyrie, what did I just say?"

" 'Valkyrie look at me'?"

"_Before _that."

" 'Are you ignoring me again?'"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, that's what you said!"

"What did I say _before _that?" he hissed in irritation.

Valkyrie hesitated a moment, then her head dropped. "I don't know," she mumbled.

Skulduggery shook his head. "Honestly Valkyrie, I thought you, being female, were capable of multitasking. I had no idea that you couldn't accomplish even _that_ simple feat."

Valkyrie reached over and socked him in the arm, her knuckles turning red with the force of colliding with hard bone. Skulduggery acted as if a fly had landed on him, swatting at her hand. "What are you doing anyway?"

Valkyrie tried to hide her shiny new mobile phone behind her back. "Nothing," she replied innocently. "I just wasn't listening."

"You're lying to me. What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" she protested fervently, even as the phone began to chirp and vibrate in her palm.

"Valkyrie, give it to me!" Taking his eyes off the road, they struggled as he reached across her waist, their hands grappling for possession of the phone. In the end Skulduggery, being stronger and having much longer arms than she, won, snatching the phone out of her fingers.

In his gloved hand, he held a mobile about three inches long, two inches wide, and three-quarters of an inch thick. The cover was black, the buttons a bright violet printed with red numbers, and when you pushed the side with your thumb just right it slid open, revealing a miniature keyboard. When he clicked a button on the cover, a purple and white background flashed up, along with the message, "1 Unread Message: Tanith."

"What is this Valkyrie?" he asked, holding it up to his empty eye socket. "Your mobile?"

"Give it back Skulduggery!" she snapped, stretching her fingers out to try and swipe it from his palm. He subtly shifted in the seat, placing the phone slightly out of her reach as it began to twitter impatiently again.

"Oh, another message from Tanith," he said, pulling his hand behind his back as Valkryie's head practically fell into his lap. "This thing is rather annoying. No wonder you were ignoring me."

"Give it Skulduggery! It's brand new, you're gonna scratch it!"

"How am I going to scratch it? I'm wearing _gloves_, Valkyrie."

"Skulduggery, if you don't give me my phone back I'm going to go find the biggest dog there is and tell him to dig a hole and bury _you _in it!"

The skeleton sighed, grumbled something under his breath that vaguely sounded like, 'Charming, that is,' before dropping the black and violet phone in her lap. "Stop whining already. You're giving me a headache."

"I wasn't _whining_, and for that comment you don't get a 'thank you.'" Eagerly picking up the phone, she hit the center button to bring up the menu and check her messages.

The screen remained black.

Valkyrie tried again. The screen didn't change. She then turned to glare at the skeleton at her side. "What did you do to my phone Skulduggery?" she growled.

Skulduggery kept his eyes on the road, pointedly drumming his fingers along the rim of the steering wheel. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, there was a distinctive _crunch_ as the Bentley cruised over a slight bump.

Her jaw dropped as Skulduggery continued to drive. Tilting his head slightly in her direction, he shrugged. "You shouldn't have been ignoring me," he said simply.

* * *

_P.S. He 'disposed' of the battery. Told ya he wouldn't take it well :)_


	15. Apple Blossoms and Forget Me Nots

**A/N: **So, I take a lot of inspiration from NerdySkeleton. This is like chapter 17 of "His and Her Broken Bones," but only because it features little Stephanie and Skulduggery meeting. Features Gordon Edgely. And Skulduggery's in disguise the whole time, btw.

Val/Steph: age 3

* * *

_An apple blossom is for a promise, a forget-me-not to remember me forever…_

Skulduggery lifted the heavy knocker in his gloved hand and banged it against the door. No answer. He did it again. _Still _no answer.

Sighing, he placed his hand on the brass knob and turned, stepping into the foyer and closing the door behind him. Loudly.

"Gordon?" he called out, jamming his hands into the pockets of his tan overcoat. "Gordon, are you here?"

"_Will you keep it down_?" a voice hissed. Skulduggery turned to see a man with sandy blonde hair and a pair of rectangular spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose angrily striding toward him. "Why do you have to be so damn loud? I just got her to—"

"Uncle Gowdon?"

Gordon slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. Tilting his head, Skulduggery saw a small child, about three years old, with long, dark hair and big brown eyes toddling toward them. Latching herself onto Gordon's pant leg, she stuck her thumb in her mouth and looked up at him.

"Uncle Gowdon?" the little girl repeated, blinking once. "What you doing?"

"Nothing, sweetie." She stretched her arms out to him and he bent down and lifted her up, letting her tiny legs straddle his waist as she used his shoulder for a pillow.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Since when did you have kids?" he asked dryly.

Gordon glared at him through his spectacles. "Since _never_. This is my niece, Stephanie. You know, Desmond and Melissa's girl?"

He nodded. "The one who _doesn't _scream constantly?"

"That'd be her."

"Who dat Uncle Gowdon?" The men let their eyes fall to the little girl, who had plugged her thumb back into her mouth.

"This is my friend, Skulduggery," he said, pointing at him.

Stephanie ducked her head behind Gordon's neck. "He scawy."

"No Stephanie, he's not scary. Skulduggery, prove to my niece you're not scary."

Skulduggery sighed, but he bent his back and leaned toward the little girl, extending his gloved hand. "Hi Stephanie," he said softly.

Stephanie stared at his hand a moment before slowly wrapping her little fingers around it, gently shaking it up and down. When he didn't do anything frightening, she pulled her hand back and stretched her arms out to him. Gordon obliged by prying her from his hips and handing her over to Skulduggery. He held the little girl cautiously, but little Stephanie did not seem worried as she leaned her head on his shoulder and sucked her thumb.

Gordon raised a sandy blonde eyebrow. "Since when were you good with kids?" he asked skeptically.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Since I was a father once. Hard to believe, I know."

"Will you tuck me in?" Skulduggery looked down at the child in his arms as she stared up at him with her bright eyes. "Me sweepy," she added.

"Yeah, why _don't _you do it Skulduggery? She's taken a liking to you."

"Because I haven't done this sort of thing in oh, I'd say about _two hundred years_."

Gordon shook his head, a grin spreading across his face. "No, no, you're a natural!" He placed his hands on Skulduggery's shoulder blades and shoved him toward the elegant staircase, babbling as he pushed him up the stairs.

"But Gordon—" Skulduggery protested as the shorter man fiddled with a doorknob before shoving him inside the room. "I don't know how—"

"Oh, stop whining. I have to go finish three chapters for my deadline tomorrow. You can put a little girl down for her nap, can't you? I'm sure your wife made you do it once or twice, at least."

"But Gordon—"

"If you're going to come over unannounced and disturb me, you can baby-sit for a few minutes."

"But I told you I was coming—"

"Skulduggery!"

"But Gordon—"

"Don't start another sentence with 'but'!"

"Fine, but Gordon—"

"Sweet dreams Stephanie!" And then Gordon slammed the door in his face and Skulduggery was left cradling the little girl whose eyelids were drooping even as we speak.

"Me sweepy," Stephanie murmured, sitting up slightly to gaze at him through hooded lids.

Skulduggery sighed. He didn't spend a lot a time with children as a rule, but this was too much.

"Do you have to change first?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Uh-huh. Mommy and Daddy make me wear my pjs."

"Pjs it is then. Where _are_ your pjs Stephanie?"

She pointed to a neat little stack of pale green fabric. He gently placed her on the little bed and unfolded the clothes, which turned out to be a little nightgown. Kneeling before the bed, he helped her slip off her socks and her little shorts, then directed her to hold up her arms so he could pull off her sweater. Tossing the clothes to one side, she stretched her arms up again so he could slip the soft nightgown over her head, tugging at the hem to straighten it out.

When he was done dressing her, she scooted toward the pillow as he lifted up the down comforter so she could crawl under it, and he carefully tucked it up around her chin.

"Better?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Is there anything else you do for naptime I should know about?"

"Mommy and Daddy tell me a stowy."

"What kind of story?"

"About pwincesses and piwates and stuff."

"Any story in particular you'd like to hear tonight?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Cindewella!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together for emphasis.

He chuckled. "Cinderella it is then." A gilded storybook stood on the little nightstand by her bed, and this he took up in his hands, flipping to the dog-eared page that marked the beginning of the story. "'Once upon a time there was a man who—'"

"Skulduggewy?" He paused in his reading and raised his head to look at her. She held her hand out to him. "Pwomise you'll be my fwiend fowever?"

She pursed her rose-petal lips cutely, and he chuckled. "I'll be your friend forever Stephanie," he replied, letting her grasp onto his index finger. It dwarfed her entire hand.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

"Fowever?"

"Forever and ever, if you'd like."

"You'll never fowget me?"

He tilted his head, amused. "Now aren't you supposed to be going to sleep?"

"Yes…"

He chuckled again. "I'll never forget you, but you have to go to sleep first Stephanie. Okay?"

"Okay!" And she dutifully closed her eyes, a small smile on her mouth.

Skulduggery smiled as he ruffled her dark hair, then returned to the book in his hands. "Now where was I? Oh yes. 'There was a man who had a beautiful daughter named Ella…'"

Stephanie was sound asleep long before the story ended.


	16. Black Eyed Susans

**A/N: **My dad's teaching me to drive right now, but he's not mean about it like you see on TV. And I just reread "Playing With Fire" and Skulduggery forces Valkryie to drive, which was a win-lose situation for her.

Val: age 16

* * *

_A black-eyed susan is for encouragement…_

"Did you check your mirrors?"

"Yes."

"Is your safety belt on?"

"Yes."

"Is your mobile off?"

"_Yes_ Skulduggery. Can we get started now?"

Skulduggery leaned back in his seat, clutching his armrest. "All right, put the key in the ignition and turn."

Valkryie stuck the key in the ignition and turned, but Skulduggery about had a heart attack when she held it there, the engine needlessly turning over and over. "Will you let go already?" he hissed, grabbing her hand and yanking it away from the ignition.

Valkryie turned to glare at him. "Well, _maybe_ if you were a better teacher, I would've known not to hold the key."

"Do you want to drive or not?"

"Do you want to teach me or not?"

"You can just get out."

"I'd rather not."

"Then shut up and let me teach you." He leaned back again, tightened his safety belt, and returned to clutching the armrest. "Check your mirrors and make sure no one's coming up behind you."

Valkryie turned to glance over her shoulder. There were no cars coming.

"Now what?" she asked, turning back.

"Put the car in drive and pull away from the curb. But for God's sakes keep your foot on the brake."

"Okay." Valkryie wrapped her hand around the gearshift, yanking it forward and pushing it up until the little flashing letter changed to a D.

"Check your mirrors again."

She looked over her shoulder, saw the road was still clear, then turned back again.

"Crank the wheel to the right so you can pull out onto the road."

She gripped the wheel and let off the brake gently, then she began to turn the wheel to the right, causing the Bentley's wheels to slowly rotate.

"Am I doing okay?" she asked, checking the rearview mirror again.

Skulduggery's grip had tightened on the armrest. "So far."

She turned to glare at him. "Thanks for the encouragement," she said sarcastically.

"Damn it Valkryie, keep your eyes on the road!"

"Right, sorry!" She jerked her head back. "Now what?"

"Ease—and when I say 'ease' I mean don't you _dare_ floor it---onto the gas pedal and keep us on the left side of the road."

"Got it." Shifting her foot from the brake to the gas pedal, she gently accelerated and continued subtly turning the wheel to straighten out the car. A wide smile suddenly broke across her face. "Hey, this is easy! It's kinda fun too, now that I'm not running from bad guys!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh come on Skulduggery, you have to admit I'm doing okay!"

"I'll admit it when you don't succeed in killing me a second time."

"Oh, don't be a worrywart. I'm not going to kill you."

"We'll see."

"You have no faith in me! This is why I don't ask you for things!"

"I wish you'd ask less."

"You know what Skulduggery—"

"_Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes on the road_?"

"What?" She turned back to the road—which, she admitted, she'd quit watching—and then she screamed as she yanked the wheel to the left.

Twenty minutes later, Skulduggery stood on the curb, shaking his head and refusing to look at her. Even though his skull didn't change expression—and his scarf, hat and sunglasses currently concealed it because they had to vacate the vehicle—Valkryie guessed that, had he a face, he would've been glowering menacingly.

"I had one rule, Valkryie, one rule."

"I'm sorry."

"All you had to do was keep your eyes on the road."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

He jerked his head around to glare at her. "If you hadn't been goofing off thiswouldn't have happened!"

"Well I'm sorry, but how was I supposed to know a bunny was going to hop into the road?"

"You didn't have to _swerve_!"

"The hell I didn't! I didn't want to _kill _it! What kind of driving teacher are you?"

"The kind whose most valuable possession just got totaled for a _bunny_!"

"Are you saying you wanted me to run over the bunny to save your precious Bentley?"

"No, that's not…" He sighed suddenly, then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a soft embrace. "At least you're okay," he murmured in her hair, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Valkryie sighed too and lightly touched his shoulders. "I really am sorry Skulduggery."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know." He pulled back and looked down at her. "But next time, ask someone else to teach you. I don't think my heart could take it."

She smirked. "You don't actually have a heart."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Right. Sorry."


	17. Stephanotis

**A/N: **Whoa, been awhile. Ever since I saw this flower on my list, I wanted to use it. _Stephanotis... Stephanie..._ And I was looking at Tanith's profile on the official website and then I started thinking about some movie (I think it was _Hitch)_, and then **this **happened. I hope you enjoy it!

Val: age 18

* * *

_Stephanotis is for good luck…_

"Speed-dating?"

Tanith grinned. "Yeah! It'll be fun."

Valkyrie sighed. "And why should I do this?" she asked sullenly.

"Because I need a boyfriend. And you do too." She folded her arms. "When was the last time you had a date?"

_Never_, Valkyrie thought, but she couldn't very well _admit _that. "I don't know," she mumbled instead. "But I don't _want _a boyfriend. I have you and Ghastly and Skulduggery—"

"And we are your _friends._ I'm a girl, Skulduggery is _dead_, and Ghastly's much too old for you. You _need _this, Val." Tanith raised an eyebrow. "And who knows, you might surprise yourself."

Valkyrie highly doubted it.

* * *

Valkyrie glanced down at the paper again. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can pronounce that."

"Omswaroop Ghosh," the caramel-skinned man repeated for the fourth time.

"And are you an Elemental or an Adept, Mr., um, Ghosh?"

He grinned wolfishly as he dragged his fingers through his greasy hair. "I'm a Sensitive, baby. Want me to read your mind?"

Valkyrie leaned back in her chair, trying not to gag on his cologne. "No thanks," she replied, narrowing her eyes as she kicked back his slithering leg.

She couldn't believe she had let Tanith talk her into this. Omswawhatever was not even the biggest idiot she'd been forced to sit with for five agonizing minutes, and they'd only been there for twenty.

And her _outfit_. She was dressed in a black dress Tanith had leant her, one with no sleeves and an alarmingly low neckline, and her hair was fluffed and her face smeared with makeup. Granted, she _did _look pretty, but she would have preferred to look pretty for someone who wasn't a loser.

Skulduggery, for instance.

Five minutes was up and the greasy-haired mind reader stood up and moved to Tanith's table, and Valkyrie hid a grin as she heard the distinctive thump of Tanith's heel colliding with the man's shin.

Her next date came forward and offered her his hand. "I'm Brandon When," the attractive blonde said, giving her hand a firm shake. Valkyrie smiled as he sat down and maintained eye contact as he asked her name.

"Valkyrie Cain," she replied, and he nodded and smiled.

"Valkyrie. Very original; dark, yet beautiful. Much like you."

She resisted the urge to sigh and leaned her head in her palm, admiring his Grecian profile. "And are you an Elemental or an Adept, Mr. When?"

He leaned back in his chair. "I'm an Elemental. And you, Miss Cain?"

"Elemental, although I _have _practiced some of the darker arts."

Brandon leaned forward, his eyebrow arched. "A regular femme fatale, hmm?"

She shrugged modestly, although she couldn't contain her grin. "I like to think so."

"Beautiful _and_ dangerous. Now that's my kind of woman."

By the time the five minutes were up, Valkyrie had melted completely. She hated to see him go, especially when he kissed her hand and winked at her.

"Whoever said chivalry was dead?"

The voice was familiar, _too _familiar, and she swiveled her head and frowned. "Skulduggery," she growled, "what are you doing here?"

Skulduggery Pleasant sat in the chair across from her and systematically removed his disguise, drawing stares from around the room. "I thought it might be fun to get out of the house for a while and meet some new people," he replied smoothly, ignoring the looks and Valkyrie's scowl. "I had no idea you and Tanith were already registered here."

"According to this lovely sheet of paper," Valkyrie said, lowering her voice as she slid her list of names across the table, "I'm supposed to be talking to Stephen Steel right now."

"Mr. Steel had a little accident and asked me to fill in for him. I'm supposed to say I'm ninety-six years old, an Adept, and I like playing rugby and taking long walks on the beach." He tilted his head. "Or was it cricket?"

Valkyrie sighed, shaking her head. "You're a moron, you know that?" she muttered, her anger already melting. "'Long walks on the beach?' Seriously?"

Skulduggery chuckled. "Was I too obvious?"

She rolled her eyes. "Skulduggery Pleasant, what am I going to do with you?"

"We've got five minutes."

Trying to smother a grin, she glanced down at her lap. "Well, Tanith gave me this list of questions I'm supposed to ask. You know, in case the conversation stalls."

"Grand. Fire away."

She looked at the first question. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Greenland," he replied without hesitation.

She stared at him, then started giggling. "Greenland?" she repeated.

He nodded solemnly. "I hope you're not making fun of me Miss Cain."

"Never dreamed of it." Valkyrie covered her smile and read the next question. "What do you do for a living?"

"I am a dog-groomer."

"And why, exactly, are you a skeleton?"

"Wait. _I'm a skeleton_?"

* * *

Valkyrie brushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes and scanned the list again. Out of the twenty names, only two caught her eye.

Tanith flopped into the chair beside her, pushing her tousled hair off her neck. "Who are you going to pick?" she asked, chewing on her pen cap.

Valkyrie shrugged. "There weren't that many I liked."

"I thought that Lawrence guy was nice."

"He had bad breath."

"Or that Heath guy. He was kinda cute."

"He's gay."

Tanith blinked. "Really? No wonder he kept checking out your dates." She arched her eyebrow suggestively. "What about Brandon When?"

Valkyrie felt her face grow hot. "He was nice," she murmured.

"Why don't you give him your number? He asked for yours."

It was true; in fact, almost _every_ man had scrawled his phone number on her sheet. Well, except for Heath.

She closed her eyes, remembering her conversation with Brandon, how he had flattered her incessantly and kissed her hand. And then she remembered her 'date' with Skulduggery, and how he had made her laugh, and how honest he was, and how much she simply loved talking to him.

"Brandon _was _nice," she murmured, "but all he did was compliment me. We didn't have a real conversation. I don't know anything about him."

"Are you going to give _anyone _your number then?"

Valkyrie grinned, uncapped her pen, and wrote the nine digits beside one name. "There _was_ one guy I had a conversation with."

* * *

Swinging open the door, Valkyrie slid into the Bentley and buckled up. Skulduggery glanced over at her as he shifted the car into gear. "How's your shoulder?" he asked as they pulled away from the curb.

Valkyrie touched it gingerly. "I think it's dislocated," she said, grimacing.

He nodded. "I need to stop by my apartment first, and then we'll go see Grouse."

Suddenly Skulduggery's phone started to ring, and he reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello? No, this is _not _Valkyrie Cain. Who is this?" There was a pause. "Stephen Steel? How did you get this number? No, I will _not _get Valkyrie for you. Who gave you this number?"

Valkyrie just smiled.


	18. Hydrangeas

**A/N: **Sometimes dying characters see visions of people that convince them to stay alive, like people who are resuscitated and say they saw God. I always thought something similar happened to Valkyrie in the first book. The italics are Derek Landy's words.

Val/Steph: age 12

* * *

_A hydrangea is for perseverance…_

_The coldness had overtaken her now, the numbness was everywhere, and the last bits that made her who she was were gradually drifting away. She didn't care. She didn't mind at all. Let them go. She didn't have a care in the world_.

When she opened her eyes, Stephanie was lying in the middle of a field, the grass swaying around her head. She tried to sit, but quickly gave up for moving required too much effort.

"Valkyrie?" a voice said, and Stephanie turned her head and saw a woman standing above her. The woman crouched down and reached out to touch a delicate hand to her cheek. "Valkyrie Cain?" she asked.

Now that she had kneeled down, Stephanie could truly appreciate her loveliness. Long waves of maple hair fell over her shoulders, her gray-green eyes dim with concern. Unlike China Sorrows—whose beauty rivaled perfection—her nose was freckled, and there was a small dimple in her strong chin, and her fingertips were rough against her bruised cheek.

"Valkyrie, can you hear me?" she asked again, gently shaking her shoulder.

Stephanie nodded. "Where am I?" she mumbled, her voice faint and raspy. "What happened? Who are you?"

"Valkyrie, you need to leave," the woman said, ignoring her questions. "You can't stay here."

"Why not? I like it here."

The woman shook her head sadly. "No, you don't. Valkyrie, please listen to me."

Stephanie frowned. "Stop calling me that."

"But Valkyrie is the name you've chosen, isn't it? You chose it so you could save your friend."

"Just leave me alone."

"Valkyrie!" the woman shouted, clutching her shoulders as panic rose in her pretty eyes. "Valkyrie, do you know what you're leaving if you stay here? Do you know what you're sacrificing? What about your parents, your parents who love you, adore you, who only want what's best for you?

"And what about Tanith Low, and Ghastly, and the Elders? Shall _their_ sacrifices be in vain? What about Skulduggery Pleasant? You followed him into danger, you discovered magic, you took a name, you risked your _life _for him!" She was crying now, her salty tears dripping onto Stephanie's face, making her skin tingle. "You're stronger than anyone knows, Valkyrie. You're stronger than _you _know." The woman cupped her face in her hands and the corner of her lips curled upward. "After you've survived vampires and Hollow Men and that White Cleaver, are you going to let yourself be beaten so easily?"

The meadow began to flicker and fade around her, and the woman leaned back. Stephanie reached up and clutched at her dress. "Who are you?" she asked, pleading. "Why are you here? Why are you helping me?"

The woman smiled as she, too, began to dissolve. Her dress sifted like sand through Stephanie's fingers as the gloom began to creep up on her again, her entire body tingling now. "Goodbye Valkyrie," she said, although her voice was little more than a whisper. "I hope I don't see you anytime soon."

As the darkness swelled and closed in, Stephanie felt like she was falling through the thick shadows. The pain in her leg flared up, but still she tried to hold onto the woman. Her gray-green eyes were all that were left.

Her voice was so faint now that Stephanie had to strain to hear it, and she almost missed her words as her eyes melted away. "Take care of my husband, Valkyrie."

_And there was a ringing, a ringing in her ears, and her fingertips were tingling, and warmth was rushing back to her and her heart was beating again and her lungs sucked in air and Stephanie gasped._


	19. Freesias and Statices

**A/N: **Again, it's been awhile, but I have returned with this latest chapter! I like to write about characters dancing because dancing is romantic and a lot of fun, so naturally, Skulduggery and Valkyrie needed a cheesy moment like that. Besides, _someone _must've taught her so she could dance way back in chapters 12 and 13, right? :)

Oh, and I don't know if it's possible to waltz to "The Girl From Ipanema," but it's Skulduggery's favorite song. Please enjoy!

Val: age 17

* * *

_A freesia is for spirit, a statice for success…_

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have large feet?"

Valkyrie scowled and dug her heel into Skulduggery's foot. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're about as charming as an eight-armed octopus man?" she growled.

He groaned. "You shouldn't pick on them. They're actually quite sensitive."

"Really?"

Was it possible for a skeleton's smile to grow? Valkyrie suspected it was. "You're so gullible, Valkyrie. It's quite sad." Jerking his leg back, he continued, "Besides, you've already fallen for that one. And _that _is pathetic."

She reached up and punched him in the arm. "Are you going to teach me or not?" she snapped.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Taking her left hand, he clapped it to his shoulder before sliding his right hand to rest in the concave beneath her shoulder blades. Then he took her free hand in his. "Ready?"

A blush had started to crawl up her neck, but she nodded furiously.

"Don't forget to count. You _do _know how to do that, don't you?"

"Will you just shut up and dance?" she growled through gritted teeth.

He sighed but took a step back, Valkyrie stumbling to follow.

"Left foot forward, remember? Valkyrie, you have to step _with_ me, not against me. I lead, you follow."

She stomped her feet in frustration, but unfortunately her large feet stomped on Skulduggery's foot again. "I just can't do this, Skulduggery! It's too hard!"

He had doubled over to rub his sore foot. "It's only three steps, Valkyrie," he mumbled. "You can do it."

But she had flounced over to sit in an armchair and was pouting. "No, I can't," she grumbled. "I'm going to embarrass myself in front of everybody because I can't dance one simple waltz."

Sighing, he stepped behind her and knelt down. "Valkyrie, you've taken on some of the most insidious, dastardly mages the world has to offer," he began. "You stole the switchblade from a certifiable psychopath. You faced off against the Faceless Ones and _survived_." Grasping her chin, he turned her head so she had to look at him. "Are you _really _telling me that you can't learn one simple waltz?"

She turned her head away.

"Valkyrie…"

"All right, fine, I'll try again." Angrily, she slapped her hand into his and let him pull her to her feet.

"How about we try some music?" he asked, stepping toward his stereo. "You can just follow the beat." Pressing several buttons, he turned back to her and took her hands in his again.

"Wait, wait," she said, grabbing his wrist. He tried to pull his hand free, but she kept it still and slowly removed his gloves. "More natural this way," she explained, not meeting his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he positioned her hands properly and straightened up as the music started to echo throughout the small room. "Ready?" he asked. Valkyrie nodded. "Count off, remember?"

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes, but she started to count anyway. _One two three, one two three, one two three…_

"I know this song," she said after a moment of not stepping on his feet. "'Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking…'" She grinned. "You were whistling it when we came to rescue you in Serpine's dungeon."

"You remember that?" he asked, shock tingeing his normally placid voice.

"Well, duh!" she replied, flipping her hair off her shoulder. "I pretty much singlehandedly led a mission to save you! Of course I'd remember."

"Valkyrie?"

"Yes, Skulduggery?"

His smile widened. "You're dancing."

Valkyrie had to restrain herself from squealing in delight—then she might mess up the steps. "I am, aren't I?"

Twirling her beneath his fingers like a ballerina, he continued, "I remember Ghastly being there."

She swung back into his arms. "Really?"

"And Tanith."

Valkyrie shrugged. "You must be mistaken."

Shifting his hand to her waist, Skulduggery started to lean over. "Tanith told me the whole story."

"Well, maybe _she's_ mistaken."

He leaned lower. "I think you're a liar."

"And _I _think," Valkyrie replied, frowning and tightening her grip on his shoulder, "you've fallen on your head one too many times."

"Maybe I should drop _you _on your head so you could understand my pain," he murmured.

She was clutching his lapel with white knuckles as the ends of her hair trailed along the wood floor. She would've protested against this treatment and his threat to drop her, but she was too busy gazing into his gaping eye sockets. It was like staring into two black holes—you could lose yourself in them.

"Skulduggery?" she whispered, slowly bringing her other hand to join the first. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she wasn't quite sure why. All she knew was that she wanted to stay in this spot and perhaps stare into his eyes forever.

One of his hands came up and he trailed a long, bony finger down her cheek and Valkyrie shut her eyes as a shiver tickled up her spine.

"Val?" Tanith stuck her tousled blonde hair through the door and gasped.

Valkyrie let out a little shriek and Skulduggery jumped to attention. In their surprise, Valkyrie had temporarily released her hold on Skulduggery's jacket and Skulduggery had released his hold on her waist. Now shrieking in horror, Valkyrie clenched a fistful of his shirt in her hands and the two of them collapsed on the floor in a tangled heap.

Angrily shoving a chunk of dark hair out of her face, Valkyrie glared up at the skeleton sprawled across her before turning her anger toward the young woman still hovering in the doorway.

Tanith strolled into the apartment, ignoring the angry shock radiating off the floor. "You should invest in a new record, Skul," she said, trotting over to the stereo. "You know it's stuck on 'Tall and tan and young,' right? I could hear it all the way out in the hallway."

A blush started to work its way up Valkyrie's neck. It didn't lessen when Skulduggery offered her his hand and gently pulled her to her feet. The blush began to spread across her face when he held onto her hand for a few seconds longer than necessary.

Poking her head between the two of them, Tanith raised her eyebrows. "Were you two having a moment?" she asked as Skulduggery unceremoniously dropped her hand. "Because I can come back…"

"Nope," Valkyrie said suddenly, trying to stem the heat flowing to her cheeks. Skulduggery shook his head and looked down at his shoes.

"Okay then…"

Grabbing her coat off the back of a chair, Valkyrie crossed in front of the skeleton and paused. Before she could stop to analyze the consequences of her actions, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheekbone, then turned and strode out of the room.

Tanith was waiting for her in the hallway. "What were you guys doing anyway?" she asked, her eyebrows still arched in suspicion.

Valkyrie shrugged. "He was just teaching me how to dance," she said. But her cheeks were still red and she couldn't meet Tanith's eyes for the rest of the afternoon.


	20. White Chrysanthemums and Pansies

**A/N: **So I was bumming around for story ideas and I saw that several reviewers requested I continue chapters 12 and 13—specifically Amara Calla, who suggested a follow-up of Val and Skul seeing each other the next day (you may have to reread those chapters; I know I did). I decided to throw in a little romance and _lots_ of awkward moments. Please enjoy! :)

Val: age 19

* * *

_A white chrysanthemum is for truth, a pansy for loving thoughts…_

Valkyrie couldn't sleep that night, but for once it wasn't because of a nightmare. A thought was gnawing at her, a nameless face, a question that needed an answer.

After an hour of trying and failing to go to sleep, she kicked off the comforter, swung her legs over the side of her bed, and sat up. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she pondered her options. Really, it wasn't a question of _if _she would go, but _when. _Now was as good a time as any; it wasn't like he needed sleep.

Looking in her closet, she decided to forgo the gleaming outfit Ghastly had made for her and settled on a simple pair of black jeans and a purple blouse. Tugging a brush through her hair and slipping into a jacket, she gazed into her mirror and gently touched her fingertips to her mouth. Then she shook her head. She could be sentimental _after _she confronted him.

The cool breeze whipped her hair around her face as she hopped out the window and leaped off the roof. Zipping her jacket up to her throat, Valkyrie took off running. She could feel the piece of plastic in her pocket banging against her stomach and the small piece of metal digging into her palm as she sprinted down the sidewalk.

It took Valkyrie twenty minutes to run across town and find the building smashed between the two funeral parlors. As she paused to catch her breath, she saw his windows were yellow squares framed in the black rectangle of the apartment building.

She took the stairs two at a time, her heart thumping as heavily as her shoes on the concrete, and tried to swallow the lump lodged in her throat. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say or how she was going to say it. What _was _she going to say?

And then she was standing in front of the door, her heart pounding in her ears, and brought her hand forward three times. _Thump, thump, thump_.

As she waited, she started to panic. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest she was afraid it was going to go rocketing out of her chest any second. What if he didn't answer? What if he did? What the hell was she doing here anyway?

The door swung open and Skulduggery stood there, staring at her. "Valkyrie?" he asked, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

It was like she was twelve all over again and her brain couldn't decide which of the dozens of questions to ask first. She settled for, "Where's your tie?"

Skulduggery tilted his head and if he had eyebrows, they would've been raised. "I took it off. I do that sometimes, you know."

"Right." She bit her lip anxiously. "Um, China told me you were in America."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I was," he replied simply. They stood there in awkward silence before he finally asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Nodding, Valkyrie stepped through the doorway into his apartment. Closing the door

Skulduggery turned to face her, shoving his hands into his pockets as she twirled a wisp of hair around her finger.

"Did you need something?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"I met someone," she blurted out, squeezing the little blob of gold in her fist.

He tilted his head. "Oh?"

"At China's Halloween party."

Pushing himself off the wall, he walked around her and headed toward one of the many armchairs scattered around the room. "Ah," he murmured.

Not about to be dismissed, Valkyrie followed and sat in the chair across from him. "Maybe you know him," she said, trying to be nonchalant. "He was tall, about your height actually, with brown hair and deep blue eyes. They were about this color." Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a navy-blue mask with black ribbons and set it on the coffee table between them.

Skulduggery's head dipped downward and she assumed he was staring at it. "He knew my name," she continued softly, "but he didn't tell me his. I have an idea about who he is, but I was hoping you could help me identify him." And she gently placed the engraved cufflink on the table beside the mask.

He didn't say anything for several minutes and the only sound was Valkyrie's steady breathing. Finally, he sighed. "I wondered where I'd put that," he said.

That was all the confirmation she needed. "How did you do it?" she asked suddenly. "You looked so—"

"Alive?" he interrupted, folding his arms across his chest. "China helped me. There's no better disguise than to go as yourself."

She squinted at him. "So that was you? Before… before you…"

"You can say it, Valkyrie," he said blithely. "Before I died, yes, back when I had a face and a beating heart." He turned his head and looked across the room. "Of course, the spell was merely an elaborate costume. If you were paying attention, you would've noticed that I had no breath and no heartbeat. "

She _hadn't_ been paying attention. She had been too distracted by the dancing and him calling her beautiful and… _other_ things to notice.

Silence descended upon them again. Then he quietly asked, "What did you think?"

She frowned in confusion. "Of what? Oh! Of your appearance?" A pink blush began to glow in her cheeks. "I thought you were… quite handsome, actually."

"Really?" She nodded, embarrassed. "You looked nice too," he added hurriedly.

Covering her mouth with her hand, she giggled. "You told me so. That's when you slipped up."

"I did?"

"You said my name, remember?" She smiled, recalling the moment again. "You said, 'You look beautiful tonight, Valkyrie.'"

He nodded. "I remember."

Now their silence was almost companionable—except for the one unspoken moment hovering between them. Valkyrie licked her lips and folded her hands as Skulduggery fiddled with his cufflinks.

Finally, Valkyrie couldn't take it anymore. She _had _to know. "Why did you kiss me?" she whispered, leaning forward as her entire face turned red.

"Was it bad?" he asked suddenly, his fingers frozen to his sleeve.

"No, not at all!" she said quickly, shaking her head as her blush deepened. "It was nice, actually."

He slumped in relief.

"_I _wasn't bad, was I?" she asked timidly, twisting her hair in her hands anxiously.

Chuckling softly, he reached forward and ruffled her bangs. "No, you weren't," he said, his smile widening.

"So, why did you do it?"

He sighed. "It doesn't matter, Valkyrie. It won't change anything."

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to stand up and scream and stomp around like she was four years old. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he gave her an answer.

And when she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks, she first thought they were tears of anger. That is, until she realized that all she felt was despair.

"Please don't cry," Skulduggery whispered, gently brushing away her tears with his fingertips. "I'm sorry, Valkyrie."

But somehow she knew. She could feel it in his kind, apologetic touch with the ever so slightly shaking fingers. She could feel it in his gaze as he seemed to focus on her and only her. She felt it when he kissed her. And she knew what he meant.

"It's okay," she murmured, clasping his hand to her cheek. "Don't be sorry, Skulduggery."

He paused. "Why?"

Closing her eyes and leaning into his palm, she smiled dreamily. "Because I'm glad."

"You know I'm right, don't you?"

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't be happy, right?"

"This doesn't change anything."

"Will you shut up and let me enjoy my moment?"

"Sorry." He hesitated. "I don't have to say it, do I?"

"No." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I figured it out."

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little."

"Damn."

She laughed. "If it wasn't, I would've made you say it."

"Well, I suppose I should be thankful for small mercies."

They drifted into silence, but Valkyrie didn't mind. She pulled his hand from her cheek and held it in her lap. Glancing up to gauge his reaction, she slid her hand down to lace her fingers with his and squeezed, and after a moment he squeezed back. Lifting her head, she met his gaze and smiled again.

Turning her head, Valkyrie spied the clock on the wall and started to rise. "I should probably go home."

He rose with her, but didn't release her hand. "Yes, you probably should."

"You'll call me tomorrow, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay then." He was still holding her hand. "Goodnight, Skulduggery."

"Goodnight, Valkyrie." And he finally dropped her hand.

She didn't move toward the door, however. She hesitated, her hand feeling decidedly bereft and empty. Suddenly, on a whim, she jumped forward and threw her arms around his neck, jerking him into an embrace. He started to say something, maybe a protest, but she buried her nose in his shoulder and he stopped.

"Thank you," she said, inhaling deeply.

"For what?"

"For kissing me."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just because."

"Because why?"

"Don't ruin it, Skulduggery."

He brought his arms up and placed them on her waist before hugging her closer. "Okay."


End file.
